All My Life
by cutechica
Summary: Sequel to Dreaming Of You What happens five years later.........


All My Life

A/N: This is the sequel to "Dreaming Of You." It takes place 5 years later, their 3rd year of college. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to "Dreaming" until someone told to "please continue soon." So I did. This is more of how Gordo feels than it is the both of them. I hope ya like!!! Please R/R!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IDEA!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you

I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you

Girl you are close to me you're like my mother

Close to me you're like my father

Close to me you're like my sister

Close to me you're like my brother

You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gordo sat at his desk, trying to do his homework for his film-making class. But, all his thoughts kept coming back to Lizzie. He looked at the picture he had of her on his desk and smiled. He couldn't believe it. Five years of dating and they were still happy together. He knew that she was the one for him. She was his everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~All my life I prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me too~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He knew what he had to do. He quickly jumped up from the desk, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door. He jumped into his red, two-seater Mustang convertible and drove as fast as he could to Lizzie's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger

You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above

For sending me your love, I cherish every hug

I really love you~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the way to Lizzie's, he thought about everything they've been through together, and how much he loved her, and all the reasons he loved her. She was a beautiful person, both inside and out. She cared deeply about him and would put his feelings before hers. God, he loved her. He loved everything about her. She was truly the answer to his prayers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~All my life I prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way, too

Yes, I pray that you do love me too~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pulled into the parking lot at her apartment complex and made his way to her door. He stood outside it for a full five minutes debating with himself. 'God, why am I so nervous?' he asked himself. 'What reason do I have to be nervous? She's gonna say yes and you know it.' He knew he was right, so he knocked. A second later, a smiling Lizzie opened the door. God, how he loved that smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow

You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down

You're all that I've ever known, when you smile, your face glows

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I've ever known, when you smile, your face glows

You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me too~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Gordo," Lizzie said, thrilled to see her boyfriend. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Come on in." Gordo walked in and gave Lizzie a kiss.

"Hey baby," Gordo replied, taking Lizzie's hand and leading her to the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, she replied, sitting down on the couch next to him. He grabbed both of Lizzie's hands and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes before he spoke.

"Lizzie, I love you with all my heart and soul. With every fiber in my being," Lizzie started to interrupt him, but he put his finger on her lips to keep her quiet. "No, let me finish." He took a deep breath. "I love you more than anything in this world. I want what we have to last for the rest of our lives. So, mow to my question," he said while reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a dark blue box, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire," he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~All my life I prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me too~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my God, Gordo," Lizzie felt tears of happiness run down her cheeks. "This was the last thing I expected." She looked at the ring, then at the man she loved more than anything. Her answer was obvious. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Yes, I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, what did ya think?? Please R/R!!! 


End file.
